


Old Wounds Reopened

by Ebyru



Series: tw s02ep10 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Secrets, Spoilers, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Deaton said there is one person that Derek can trust, yes, but what if he meant someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds Reopened

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode 10 of season 2. This could be considered future!fic I suppose, mostly canon though.
> 
> Un-beta'd. 
> 
> And I guess that's all?

Derek assumes Dr. Deaton meant _Scott_ when he said there was one person Derek could trust. How wrong Derek was.

 

\---

 

Stiles punches Scott so hard he nearly breaks his fist on Scott’s jaw. He’s _angry_ , ready to bubble over like a volcano, and Derek isn’t around to do the dirty work for Stiles.

“How could you do this to him? After all the time we spent trying to get him to trust us. He doesn’t even believe me most of the time. But you, I could tell when he looked at you that he saw pack. And you-you _idiot_! You did this to him!”

Scott rubs his jaw, preparing for another swing, but Stiles just walks away.

“I’m going to tell Derek the truth!”

“No! Don’t! Gerard promised he’d protect you and Lydia if I gave him Derek and Jackson. You’re going to ruin it all!”

Stiles stays silent and doesn’t even glance back at Scott.  When Stiles gets far enough, he mutters, “And Derek couldn’t have?”

 

\---

 

Derek slams Stiles into the wall before Stiles finishes his sentence. “What are you doing here?”

Stiles shifts away from the claws pressing into his neck. “I came to apologize for—”

“I know. So don’t waste your breath.” Derek scowls, dropping Stiles on the ground. “Leave before I decide to take your throat for real.”

“All of you wolves are so infuriating. Really! I came to say I had no idea about those plans and instead you just take out all your anger on me like you always do, even when I’m working with you and don’t deserve any of it—”

Derek claps a hand over Stiles’s mouth. “You didn’t know? You weren’t working with Gerard?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. _Wrong_ idea.

Derek snarls into his face. Stiles squeaks and shakes his head.

“So you’re apologizing even though you don’t need to be sorry?” Derek loosens his grip on Stiles.

Stiles nods, blinking rapidly. His pulse is steady though; Derek can hear it.

“Then you’re even crazier than I thought.” Derek backs away from Stiles and crosses his arms to his chest.

“Does this mean you’re not going to eat my throat?” Stiles asks, rubbing at the red marks on his skin.

Derek points to the trailer where the Betas are training.

“Welcome to the pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated. :)


End file.
